


Love Won't Stop This Bomb

by gerardweezy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardweezy/pseuds/gerardweezy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of phone conversations between Frank and Gerard. I'm (not) sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Won't Stop This Bomb

_September 11, 2001 8:20 a.m._

"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Frank. What's up babe?"   
  
"Nothing really, just wanted to know where you were..."  
  
"Oh...shit...right. I have to meet some guy...he's thinking about buying some of my art."  
  
"That's fucking rad, dude! Good luck. "  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Love you, Gee."  
  
"Love you too, Frank."  
  
\--------

_9:10 a.m._  
  


"Frank--hey, I gotta--"  
  
"Hey, Gee, did you hear about what was going on?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, Frank, listen..."  
  
"Gee, where are you? Are you done with that meeting? You need to come home, its not safe out there. Where did you say you were?  
  
"Frank. I'm in im the World Trade Center."  
  
"You...what?!"  
  
"I'm in the World Trade Center. "  
  
"You're in one of the other buildings right? Not one of the--"  
  
"I'm in the South Tower...Frank, I need you to..."  
  
"Gerard. Get off of the phone and get--"  
  
"Frank! Listen to me, okay?!"  
  
"Gerard, please--"  
  
"I love you, Frankie. I love you so much."  
  
"What--Gerard, you can tell me that when you get home. "  
  
"Frank, please...you know that might not--"  
  
"Gerard...don't say that, please...get the hell out of there! Please. "

"I--I gotta go, Frank.  Other people need to use the phone."

"Wait--Gerard!"

\-----------  
  
 _9:55 a.m._

"Frank."

"Gee! Are you okay?! When are they getting you out of there?"

"Frank, I don't think....they're saying we can't get to the stairs now...people are jumping--"

"Gerard. Gerard, no. Don't tell me that."

"We're not gonna....I love you, Frank.  I love you so fucking much."

"I--Gerard, please. Please don't tell me that."

"I have to. I might never get to tell you this again.  I love you, Frank."

"Gerard, don't say that."

"Do you love me, Frank?"

"Yes, Gee, but --

"I need to hear you say it.  Please."

"I love you, Gerard, but -- "

"Thank you, Frank.  That's all I nee--"

_fin_


End file.
